In order to perform magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of an object under investigation with a magnetic resonance device, radio-frequency excitation pulses are generated with the aid of a RF antenna unit, with the aid of which nuclear spins are brought out of their states of equilibrium. Subsequently, a measurable magnetic resonance signal arises which is read out by the RF antenna unit. To confer location information on this magnetic resonance signal, magnetic field gradients are generated with the aid of a gradient coil unit. The timing of the excitation and readout of the magnetic resonance signals and the generation of the magnetic field gradients is established by a sequence.
Depending on which examination aim is to be pursued, different sequence types such as a gradient echo sequence and/or a spin echo sequence, may be applied. A sequence may include a plurality of repetitions with which different areas of a measurement area, which is often also called a k-area and/or spatial frequency area, may be acquired. A sequence is customarily described by parameters such as repetition time (TR), echo time (TE), flip angle, readout bandwidths, etc. With the aid of a user interface, an operator may customarily enter parameter values for these parameters.
By a wide variety of dependencies and/or interactions between these parameters which, inter alia, depend on the sequence type selected and the embodiment of the magnetic resonance device, the areas of the parameter values available influence each other mutually so that only certain parameter constellations are possible.